This Is Awkward
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: He was defeated, yes, but at least he'll never have to deal with the obnoxious Pines twins again? After all, there was such a small chance his "different form, a different time," could include the mortal twin's tiny lifespan. Apparently not, the Axolotl feels like this if a fitting punishment. Trans!Bill, Gender dysphoria.
1. 60 degrees that comes in threes

_Prologe-_

AXOLOTL" The yellow nacho demon yelled. Stan smirked as his memories faded

"MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN"

"I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER"

"THAT I MAY RETURN" He faded from existence, appearing in front of a tartan background. The God, Axolotl, or Alex Hirsch to his friends, sat there stroking his brown beard. The demon was shocked at his human form, but still stood, trying to bow to show his respect. Alex, after all was the creator of the universe.

"William Cipher, you may be a pain in my beard, but you were almost impossible to make, so why would I destroy you? Said the great God. "I shall have you placed in a new body, with all your powers because, as I have already said, they were hard to create, because of said powers. However, William, I shall be torchering you nicly- very nicly" Alex laughed, and snapped his fingers. A red smoke surrounds the almighty being, and he felt his molecules be rearranged (anyone who can tell me what that was a reference to gets ten virtual cookies (::)) Bill, for the first time since his creating, passed out. Alex smiled, he would enjoy watching this- he would enjoy watching it a lot.

* * *

When Bill awoke, he was aware of the extra limbs he hadn't had before, as well as the decrees of his height. He was in a small brown box, with an blank envelope. Outside the box was a damp floor that the box was sucking up, and two red walls, patterned with bricks. He attempted to float, but found he couldn't, causing his to do something he'd never done in his billions of years of existence- he cried! He was wailing his head off, when two people walked down- a man and a woman. Both had brown hair and blue eyes, and both looked similar to someone Bill knew, but he couldn't but his finger on it.

"Freddie- look- a baby!" exclaimed the women

"i can see that, Maddie, but what shall we do with her?" spoke the man, who must be Freddie. Bill scowled.

"i am not a girl!" he shouted, but it cacame out as garbags

' _oh, but you are, William, or should I say_ _Wilhelmina Cypher'_ Bill reconised that voice- Axolotl!


	2. WE WERE ONLY AWAY FOR FIVE WEEKS!

**Writer- hello!**

 **now I normally do this thing where I put a riddle at the start of most of my chapters. I didn't put one at the last because- well- IT WAS MIDNIGHT! So to make up for it, here's one**

 **When may a man's coat pocket be empty, and yet have something in?**

* * *

"So you just found this baby in an alley way, who doesn't legally exist," said the women behind the desk at child services. She had long grey hair tied in a tight back bun, with a long and pointed nose, with wire half moon glasses perched on the end. Bill sucked on his new thumb, that had been poked with a needle to work out who his (his, her, who was he/she anywhere) parents were. Of course, there was no results. Bill had no living family, except for his sister... But Matilda wasn't important now- and she was a demon.

And you wish to foster Wilhelmina Cipher?" Asked tight-bun lady. Freddie and Maddie nodded. "Well, Mr and Mrs Pines, welcome the newest addition to your family- Wilhelmina," tight bun lady attempted a smile, but it looked more like a grimence.

* * *

"How cute does Willie look," asked Maddie to her husband, gleaming. Bill, however, was scowling. He was dressed in Shooting Stars hand-me-downs - a pink princess dress and little white swade boots. He (Bill decided he was still a boy) had kept the top hat for before, whilst the yellow baby grow with the bow tie and taffida skirt with brick patterns were in the wash. His ear length blonde curles were tied in short bunches with black bows. Neither noticed the scowl that his baby face took, nor that his goldie-brown eyes had slanted, scowling accusingly at them. "Look at the time!" Exclaimed Freddie, "we have to go pick up Dipper and Mabel," Bill smilled. Augh, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, it would be nice to see them. Wonder if they'll recognise me?

The bus pulled up, and Shooting Star and Pine Tree were the first off, Shooting Star closely followed by her stupid pig, Waddles ( **This is BILLs prospective! I love Waddles)** Pine Tree stopped to stare at my in his mother arms. Shooting Star crashed into her brother.

"WHO IS THAT?!" Asked/Exclaimed Pine Tree.

"Can I hold her?" Asked Shooting Star. Oh Shooting Star, how nieve you are, I was trying to kill you just a week ago.

"This is Wilhelmina, she's your new sibling," said Freddie, as Maddie passed my into Shooting Stars itchie arms.

"We were only away for 5 weeks!" Shouted Pine Tree.


	3. Pine Trees and Magic Fire

**Writer- A mute man walked into a shop to buy a toothbrus, by acting it out and reserved a toothbrush. A blind man goes into the store to buy sunglasses. How does he ask?**

* * *

The wardrobe lay ahead, only a couple of steps for a grown meat-sack, but for Baby Bill, it was a crawling marathon. He edged along the cream carpet towards the pine wardrobe. That made Bill laugh- pine for the Pines. The bottom draw was open a crack, and Bill knew that's where they kept the pink monstrous they dressed him in. He was currently in the only outfit he could stand- the yellow babygrow with bow tie and the gold, brick patterned taffeta skirt. He reached the draw, using telekinesis to pull it wide open. He created a blue flame in his baby hand. The pink silk dresses burnt up in a mountain of flames, when a call came from the door.

"Bill?" Asked the voice. I turned- Pine Tree! With my new mouth, I couldn't say anything apart from garbled speach, so I couldn't confirm his suspicions by voice, so I had to get creative. Than I remembered Sandy from Rise of the Gardians, and made a classic pine tree shape with the blue fire. He ran of screaming (like a girl) and I attempted an evil cackle, but it came out as a giggle, making me groun. At least that sounded right.

* * *

 **Writer- so... DIPPER KNOWS.**


	4. Try to convince me, you won't succeed

**Writer- There is a dead man in the center of a field. He carried with him an unopened package. As he neared the center of the field, he knew he was going to die. How did he know he was going to die?**

 **And this is filler.**

* * *

"I'm telling you Mabel, Wihelmina is Bill!" Said Pine Tree

"Of course she's not, Bill was a boy," said Shooting Star. I was currently peaking under the coco- brown wood of Pine Trees watching the conversation, trying to be quiet, but my stupid baby legs hit the hard frame, alerting them to my presents.

"Hey there Wilhelmina, your sister Mabel has made you a sweater" said Shooting Star, pulling a yellow sweater with a little penguin with a black bowtie over the yellow gingham dress that Mrs. Pines had brought, after working out that all clothes that weren't yellow, black or light blue got mysteriously burnt, so she gave up getting pink and purple.

"Look how cute Willie is, how could she be that evil Bill? Cute people are never evil!" said Shooting Star

"One word for you,"said Pine Tree "Norman!" I crossed my arms- i'm WAY eviler than the stupid gnomes. It seems Shooting Star aggreed.

"Bill was way more evil than them!" And i glared at Pine Tree with my slightly elongated pupils, as Shooting Star picked me up.

"Come on, little Willie-Billie, lets go away from the meanie Dipper,"

* * *

 **Replies to Guests**

 **Kitty- No**

 **Guest- no one go look at this persons review!**


	5. Unless your Bill Cipher, that is

**Writer- why do people think Bill's going to harm Mabel. Bill can mess with Dipper because he's paranoid, but Mabel is... Mabel. Bill isn't stupid, and he doesn't want to be destroyed. Plus l nlqgd kdyh d fuxvk rq khu dqg l zlvk vkh zdv uhdo!.**

 **So, remember, Bill's older than humanity, and is really smart.**

* * *

Shooting Stars room was painted in a hot pink glittery paint. Around the room were stickers holding up posters with Cats, the stupid band Sev'real Timez, a movie called Twilight, battered ponies. In the left corner of her room was a purple sewing machine, and balls of wool of rainbow colours in a box with an inspirational cat poster taped on the front. There were pictures made of macaroni hung on the walls that were probably works of art to his "sister" but were childish to the demon who taught Leonardo Da Vinci to paint (seriously, its a B in the left eye of the Mona Lisa for Bill Cipher). He needed to make Shooting Star to turn around, so he pointed to the cat poster.

"Oh, that poster," she said, turning her head, with her brown hair hitting her face with whiplash. The few seconds was all he needed, and Bill blasted her head with a blue laser-like flame, sending her into the mindscape.

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

* * *

I blacked out. And I woke in the mindscape. And the Dorito known as Bill Cipher appeared.

"Am I back, Hey Shooting Star, am I myself again, I'm not a unicorn, or a scotch man in a tartan kilt?" asked the demon I'd hoped to never have to see again.

"Bill! I thought we defeated you!" I shouted.

"well, there's my confirmations, I'm back- take that Axolotal!"

"why are you back, Cipher," I said, reaching for the grappling hook in my back pocket.

"to ask you to protect my daughter from Pine-Tree and Six-Fingers,"

"elaborate, Bill,"

"around 12 months before weirdmaggen, I had a human girlfriend called Olivia, and she agreed to have a baby with me after only 5 months. She died in childbirth just before Weirdmaggedon. That's why I started in- and because the baby was human! I named her after me, but the female version (obviously) so I couldn't care for her. I left her in a box in a town miles away from Gravity Falls to keep her safe from Sixer."

"wait, so Wilhelmina's your daughter?"

"yes, but she's just an innocent baby girl- keep her safe." I nodded.

"ok- realities an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye,"

* * *

 **Bills POV**

* * *

Shooting Star awoke just as my spirit returned to my baby body.

"Don't worry, Willie, I won't let anyone hurt you." Ou in the corridor, Dipper shouted

"Ha, Dad, you have to go back 3 steps back," shouted Dipper

"I will beat you at Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," said the Dad.

 _Ah, I still have power over that game, goodie,_


	6. Poetry

**writer- Hi! do you like the picture of Bill? I've got 3 year old Bill completed as well. So, lets get on with it**

 **and,** **Fantasy Fan 223, I literally went fangirl when I saw you'd reviewed and followed, so thanks!**

The whole household was in frenzy. Maddie was in one of the spare rooms, making up the twin beds, whilst Freddie was heating up the barbeque. Shooting-Star was looking out her scrapbook and camera, whilst Pine-Tree hunted through the cupboards for Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons. No one was paying the resident demon-in-redemption any attention, making him annoyed.

My blue dress scratches, and my diapers* wet. Throwing a tantrum didn't work, I was just placed in the prison that humans call a "crib". I don't even know why they were making such a fuss about Sixer and Fez coming over- they've both lived in that damp and grimy shack, so just a couple blankets on the beds with pizza ordered would please the original Pines twins. I crawl into Mabel's room, but she's not there, so no use to me. A smile spreads over my small, chubby face as I plotted my plan. I was bored and in need of entertainment, and Pine-Tree was entertaining as a demon. And a baby with superpowers, why if I lost control, it wasn't my fault! I was a baby! I created a top hat and placed it on my short and unruly blonde curls, what had put in 2 high bunches and tied them with black ribbons in bows.

'I needed to look the part after all,' I thought, as I engaged in a crawling marathon from the room that looked like a unicorn had puked all other the walls to the room covered in investigation boards.  
Pine Tree was in the corner, with a photocopy of the picture from my file and a picture of my demonic being self, both as the glowing, yellow triangle and the statue I left behind. A line of code that Sixer hadn't worked out and lines of text written on antique paper.

* * *

 _Sixty degrees that come in threes._ _  
Watches from within birch trees.  
Saw his own dimension burn.  
Misses home and can't return.  
Says he's happy. He's a liar.  
Blame the arson for the fire.  
If he wants to shirk the blame,  
He'll have to invoke my name.  
One way to absolve his crime.  
A different form, a different time._

* * *

The writing was so familiar that her might as well had signed it, I knew exactly who it was- Axolotl!

* * *

*we call it nappies in the UK, so I spelt them Dippers before spellcheck came to save the day


	7. Sixer and Fez

The doorbell rang out through the house, before being interrupted by a squeal from Shooting Star as she ran down the stairs in her blue birthday sweater, white skirt with white socks but no shoes. Using the lack of friction her socks allowed, she slid along the polished wooden floor to the painted door, pulling it open, whilst I went to hide. Sixer was dangerous, and even with the protection of shooting star and those stupid adults (who were annoyingly my foster parents) were no match for that six fingered journal writer baby killer with the anxiety suffering, hat-wearing pine tree as a sidekick. No demon-turned-baby was safe from those two.

For once, I was thankful for my baby body, as I could hide in the wardrobe in the other spare room (not the one that Sixer and Fez were staying in i checked, but the one next door to Dippers room) and used some magic to make an alert wall at the door. It would only alert me for members of the zodiac, which had a 3/4 chance of being a threat (the 1/4 was Shooting Star, and she could lead to being captured by Sixer with "show and tell" the baby) Maddie and Freddie left me alone the majority of the time, which was a blessing in disguise. I rarely my my nappy, and barely needed to eat. So I set up camp in the empty wardrobe, on the pillow and blanket I'd dragged in, when I heard two thumping footsteps outside the pine door (seriously- twin beds for Pine Twins senior and ever wood was pine, some one has a bad sense of humour)

"The new baby- Wilhelmina- I think she's Bill Cipher reincarnated," said the nerdy voice of Pine Tree

"This is very worrying, Dipper, why do you think its true?" asked Sixer

"When she was found, she wore a black top hat and a yellow baby grow with a bow-tie and bricks printed on. I tried to find one to show you, but i couldn't find any. " wined Pine Tree. I smirked in my pitch-black cave; They made good fuel for fire, those pictures. "Wilhelmina's been seen using fire, but only by me and Mabel," That's Mabel and I, stupid pine-tree!

"and what does Mabel think about this?" asked Sixer

"sure she's Bills kid Bill had with a human woman,"

"I believe you, Dipper,"

* * *

Gulp!

* * *

I'd been hoping the lack to evidence would be enough to disprove the theory, or at least for Sixer to say they needed more evidence. But, of course he takes Pine Trees word for it.

* * *

Dippers POV

* * *

"Ill try to find Bill using this demon power tracker, even if they've never been used, it will pick them up." Said Ford, his eyes sparkling with hope and excitement. He slid a yellow triangle snapped lever, and it beeped into action. Three small dots appeared. All were in the house.

"Bills friends are here! Dipper, get down," he said, pulling me to the carpeted floor. He crawled along, before he started the tracker to direct it to the nearest dot.

"Welcome to the the Deamon Tracker . A demon is near. Walk forward." Ford crawled forward, head on the floor, before crashing into Dipper, "Demon located. Thank you for using the Demon Tracker" Ford hit it. "Demon Loc.." he hit it again "dem.."

"Dipper, go downstairs." Ordered Ford. I obliged. A few seconds later, he came down, holding a screaming Wilhelmina by the scruff of the neck.

"Mabel, take the baby, Dipper, take u and your "sisters" into that room," ordered Ford, pointing to babies play room. A couple of seconds later, Ford knocked on the door.

The door opened. It was Ford. He held the Quantum Destabilizer

He held up the gun, and aimed it at Dipper.

"All three of you have strong demon powers, I'm sorry,"

He hesitated, before pulling the trigger


	8. Writer make excuses

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


	9. Writer make excuses pt 2

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


	10. I'm not Playing with fire! I'm miming!

Pine-Tree and Shooting-Star huddled together between me. What did Ford mean, how would they get demon powers. I mean, obviously I, the great Bill Cipher, has demonic powers, but them pine twins? They're as human as humans could get, right. Heroes of humanity and all that shabang. How come they didn't show up before.

The plasma bolt neared, and I hadn't got any control over any other powers other than fire, so I closed my eyes to accept my death. Then I felt myself levitating, so I opened my eyes. A blue shield surrounds me. I look to my left and then right. Pine-Tree and Shooting-Star were in the bubble, looking shocked. Ford was shooting plasma bullets continuously, but the bubble shield just absorbed them, making it even stronger. I looked back at Shooting Star, and noticed that the light blue shield changed to turquoise round her, gradiently, and her normally hazel eyes were glowing a familiar turquoise. It was starting to add up. She had gone missing around 13 years ago. Ugh! He'd figure it out later.

Sixer's eyebrows had knotted together in confusion. How was this happening.

"Why is the baby eyes glowing blue and Mabel's eyes glowing green, but Dippers are just normal, I got readings from all of them." I heard him mutter. He hit the gun

"And what is up with this gun!"

"Nothing Sixer," I mimed with fire, making a cross an fingered hand. He screeched, and grabbing Fez's arm, dashed out of the house. The second the door slammed, the bubble popped.

We were safe. For now...


	11. Astra Cosmos

_3 years later_

Bill Cipher sat perfectly still, crossed legged, hands on his knees, in the fully metal underground room. His eyes were wide, and full of glowing blue light.

Mabel sat across from him, in the same position, but with growing green eyes instead. The 16 year old had entered her own mind for the first time.

Mabel looked at herself. She was green diamond, three eyes- 2 pink and one purple- and wore a white bowler hat with a star stuck in the brim.

A flash of pure white and the infamous yellow triangle, Bill Cipher appeared and despite the lack of a mouth, he was still somehow smirking in a way Mabel couldn't place.

"Congratulations, Shooting Star,"he said, his voice very different to the small girls voice of his human form.

"Billie?" She asked. Bill placed his Mr Peanut arm out in front on him, his middle one and he waved it from left to right.

"Technically, yes, actually, no. I'm Bill Cipher. Who are you?"

"M- Mabel." She responded, Bill rolled his eye.

"No, Shooting Star. Your demon name.

She thought for a moment, before responding with a name that just felt right **(and definitely didn't take me hours of research)**

"Astra Cosmos,"

"Nice." He responded, " Well, Astra, welcome to the mindscape." Astra looked around, it looked different to when she entered 3 years ago, it was no longer black and white, but the brightest colours she'd ever seen.

"I see your admiring the colour scheme. Feeble humans cannot see the ultraviolet range, of course,"

Astra didn't respond, she was too engrossed in the view. Pinks and blues engaged in a heavenly dance, yellow and purple lay in sync together, white and green flashing like stars.

And just as she had nearly finished taking it in, she felt a shaking on her shoulder.

"Mabel,"

"MaBeL,"

"MABEL,"

Astra began to feel her human body merge with her demonic soul. Before she left, Bill said to her, "Not a word!"

* * *

Mabel/Astra was having an identity crisis. Who was she. Was she Mabel, the human girl, 16, who had a pet pig and a stalker ex-boyfriend (Tom) or was she Astra, a demon, a clean slate, free of all restrictions and restraints, and could see the ultraviolet range.

Bill, on the other hand, knew who he was. He was a male demon named Bill, trapped in the body of a human girl. The girl didn't exist, it was just a vessel for him, and he could always see the colours Shooting Star saw only as Astra.

His identity crisis was different.

Why was he a he trapped in a body with female plumbing? What could he do about it? Would people even listen to him? Would they insist he was a she? Would they call her Wilhelmina or William? Bill honestly had no clue.

Dipper was in a sour mood. Why couldn't he have demon powers too? Why couldn't he play with his sisters.

Bill glared at his foster mum as she insisted he wore a dress. Is was ugly, bright blue, with pink flowers embroidered onto it.

"Wilhelmina Olivia Cipher! Put in this dress now!" Bill scowled harder, he hated his full name, especially his middle name. Suddenly, he had an idea, but tried not to let it show on his face, Maddie may use it against him to wear dresses more often.

He held up her hand, looking as if to grab the gown in defeat, head down, much to Maddies happiness, but instead burnt it to a crisp, till only a pile of ashes remained. He looked up, and Maddie saw the eyes of the baby she'd agreed to raise. Instead of their normal golden-brown, they were a light blue, glowing, taking over the entire eye, the white, iris and pupils.

* * *

She was quickly dragged into the metal room

* * *

Bill scowled again, fiddling with the yellow skirt of her dress. It was horribly itchy, bright yellow with puff sleeves. After much debate, it was decided he'd get to wear her trainers, if only so he wouldn't throw them at somebody, like he'd do with Mary-janes, so every step would be lit up by blue and yellow lights from the black obis of his trainers. He also wore his favourite (he had several) black top hats, this one with a yellow ribbon.

His hair had been unbraided from the single basic braid to the pigtails that he'd had as a baby.

Bill hated the dress and hair. The rest he could live with.

* * *

"Why do _I_ have go to Dipper and A-Mabel's stupid school fundraiser?"

"Because it's a family event, Billie,"

"But I'm not your family, you just foster me,"

"Yes, but Mabel considers you family. And so does everyone,"

"But why do I have to wear a dress?"

"Because we don't want them to think your a ruffian,"

"But wh…"

"Be quiet Billie, were here,"


	12. Never in the history of the universe

**I'M SO SORRY! To combat for lack of reviews, I've left this on a cliffhanger. Why? Because I'll be more likely to come back and update**

* * *

Bill scowled. The girls Maddie had forced him to play him with were sssooo dull. Princesses, dolls, unicorns, the Disney princess. Uuughh!

He looked over to the boys playing football on the field. He knew if he ruined his dress, Maddie would kill him. Suddenly he noticed Dipper being beaten up. Looking up, he saw Maddie socialising with the other mothers.

And snuck away.

Dipper was on the ground next to a bulky muscles and a blond buzz cut. Bill stormed towards them.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"He's bullying me, Billie."

"Not you," he retorted, before turning towards the bully. "You're doing it wrong. I've bullied him for 3 years nonstop, you're doing it wrong."

The bully turned to the demon.

"How? Your just a little girl." Bill flinched at the word girl, before bringing a blue flame.

"I've got powers, child." He spat in his hand.

"Join me in ultimate bullying,". The bully spat on his hand.

"N-no, Jason, don't shake her hand. Don't,"

"Shut up Derpy-Dip, your sister and I will bully together,"

"I will take control of your training," Bill said, his hand was still out. Jason spat on his own hand and shook Bills.

And they body swapped.

"I told you I'd take control of your training. Of how to not be a bully," yelled Bill, looking down at his own body, now inhabited by the soul of Jason, before wandering off.

"What…" said Jason, now in the young girl's body.

"I tried to warn you."

"What…. how did that happen? What is wrong with your sister?"

"She's a reincarnated demon, we thought her in the summer of 2012, she was reincarnated as a little girl who our parents fostered you,"

"What? No way! Your crazy, Derpy-Dip."

"Says the person who just body swapped with a 3-year-old!"

* * *

Bill was having the time of his life. Whilst he was unimpressed with Jason's clothes (and, god, does this child even bath?) he did like the intimidation and masculinity his new body held, replacing the innocence of his old body. He swaggered across, sitting on top of a fence, watching Jason attempt to hurt Dipper but barely succeeding. He smirked.

* * *

"We…" kick "must" kick "get" punch "your" kick "demon" slap "sister" punch "here!" Panted Jason, Dipper (for once) not feeling his punches, and lifted the child up by the back of his dress collar and held him at an arms distance away.

"Jason!" Dipper shouted, stopping the child from fidgeting, "this isn't helping!" He slowly placed the child down, staring into brown eyes that, now that Dipper looked closely, saw one was almost bordering on yellow, whilst the other was tinted blue.

"Der-Dipper," said Jason, struggling to use his preferred nickname rather than the cruel one he normally used "I want my body back," he said Bills eyes stared into Dippers

"And I want my sister back in her own body, where I can monitor her, but that's not easy when someone makes a deal with her,"

"How… how do you get them out?" asked Jason, suddenly fearful he'd be stuck as a child forever.

"I don't know with Billie, but when she was Bill Cipher, a full demon, we once got her out of Stan's body by entering their mindscape. But since how we did that wouldn't work now, this will have to do," said Dipper calmly, getting out his Samsung.

"Hey, Mabel, its Dipper, how's your demon training going? Good? Great! Can you meet me up on the playground, behind the shed? Yes, where Ben kissed Rupy. Yes, where Amy and Phoebe kissed. How soon? As soon as possible. Bye!"

A few minutes later, Mabel appeared around the corner, dressed in bright purple dungarees, a pink top with a shooting star and striped tights with the same colours as the streams on the star.

"Hi Dipper, Billie," she greeted, happily.

"That's Jason, Mabel, It's what we always wondered- what happens if a human demon possesses another human- body swap!"

"So… you need Astra?" she asked. Dipper nodded the affirmative. Mabel sat down, crossed her legs and pulled Jason down with her, placing her upwards facing palms on his knees instead of her own. Her brown eyes flashed into green, bright like strobe lighting.

* * *

"I'm gonna find you, Bill Cipher," Astra murmured under breathe (do demons breath? Well, if not, for lack of a better term, breathe) as she searched the multicoloured nature of the mindscape to a demons eye. Astra floated along the 'scape for the obnoxious yellow triangle which, unlike her, always partly resided there, even without trying. Finally spotting Bill in the corner, Astra approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, eye half blue, half yellow, looking deranged. He was only able to get 2 words out before vanishing

"Astra. Help."


	13. Don't mess with Bill, no matter his form

Astra simple stared at the space where Bill had been for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Bill never left, right? One of the side effects of being a full-blooded demon, rather than whatever she was. Probably the equivalent of a muggle-born. Something took her out of her trance and the mindscape, a light shaking on her human shoulder. She didn't even acknowledge who was doing it, instead ran over to where Billie had been moments before. She was still there, just fainted and on the ground. Calling on Astra's powers, she lifted Billie over to behind the shed, dropping her, ignoring Jason's complaining.

"How do we get them back in their own bodies, Dipper?" Mabel asked. Dipper didn't even pause through flicking through the PDF copy of the journals and stated "Right now, I don't know,"

Inside, Bill was screaming the answers, unable to get through his coma-like state. He wanted his own body back. It may be tiny and cute and a girls, but it didn't drain him.

"JUST PUT ME NEAR MY BODY! MAKE US HOLD HANDS! I CAN DO IT," he screamed into the dead air and Jason's head. He couldn't hear every word, his own high pitched voice sprouting Jason's complaints, Mabel encouraging words, Dippers concentrated muttering. He felt hands on the body he inhabited, pushing it. Yells from Jason, god, he hated that child. A crash as his body was pushed to the floor. Ouch! He was gonna feel that in the morning! Especially if Jason's screams were anything to go off.

He felt something interlock with Jason's hand. It was small, cold, with jagged nails painted badly yellow by Mabel on her request. A small, glassy scar ran along the palm from who-knows-what. His hand! He focused his demon powers into it, until both he and Jason inhabited the same body, taking great delight in a souls version of kicking Jason's into his own body.

Light flooded his vision, he felt his tiny limbs and waited until it reached his crotch. Yep, female and very uncomfortable. This was his body, 100%.

He sat up and immediately started crying. Before, his dysmorphia hadn't been too bad, but now he knew what the correct plumbing felt like, it was even worse.

He brought the hem of his dress to his eyes and dried his tears. Boys don't cry. Not even little demon boys trapped in the wrong body.

Jason was suddenly up, clenching his fists repeatedly as he eyed Bill.

"I'm gonna get you, demon-spawn," he said, not quite realising the nerves in his legs were yet to work. Bill got up, running towards the play area where Maddie and Freddie were, seconds before Jason did.

"I'm going to get you, you spawn of Satan!" Jason screamed as Bill clambered up the ladder to the tree house, yanking the rope ladder up after him.

"JASON HALE, YOU CAN'T GET ME UP HERE! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" he screamed, getting the entire playgrounds attention, most notably Maddie, Freddie and Mrs Hale.

"JASON FAUNTLEROY HALE, WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU BULLYING THIS NICE YOUNG GIRL!"

Bill was caught between smiling at the success of his plan and wincing at the word girl, so he chose to do both, it's not like anyone could see; he was too high up. Mrs Hale called him down, and she slowly rolled the ladder down and climbed down, trainers flashing as he hit the floor.

"What did he do to you?" she asked. Bill smiled softly, pulling up the cuff of his dress to show the bruised from when someone's had shoved him over to place him back in his body, pale skin that was already laced with blue and black bruises. He heard a gasp.

"JASON FAUNTLEROY HALE!" Bill sniggered at his middle name "HOW DARE YOU! Where's your parents, little one?" Bill pointed towards Maddie and Freddie.

"I'm terribly sorry for my son's behaviour to your daughter. I must say, she has very striking eyes- the right one almost looks yellow. With that, she dragged Jason out of the courtyard by his ear.

"What did she mean about Billie's eyes, they're brown, right? Most people comment on her hair, why her eyes," Maddie muttered under her breathe, pushing her fringe out to see his eyes. Neither one was the yellow it once was- the right was blue, the same as his flames, and the other...

The other was a pale yellow that Dipper and Mabel recognised pretty quickly.

The colour of Bill Cipher.


	14. Alex is a dick and Bill hates him

Bill Cipher, from this point onwards, decided the doctors was the worst place he'd ever been, he was honestly wondering why he hadn't destroyed the one in Gravity Falls.

The nurse, as innocent as she appeared, was almost as evil as him. He blinked his large, newly coloured eyes after the torch was shone into them for the one hundred millionth time and he had had enough. Fire engulfed the bed, blue flames, spreading throughout the office. The lights cut out with a fizzle; the only light was from the glow of his unblinking eyes until the smoke was so thick even they were obscured from view. The nurse was heard choking, but Bill just sat there, glowing eyes, the only sound was the regular rhythm of his legs kicking against the bed.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Choke. Thud.

Bill chuckled, pushing himself off the bed and over to the nurse who was suspiciously still and deathly silent. He slowly extracted the key off her ring off her belt, pulling a stool over to get up to the lock. He could have picked it, but honestly couldn't be bothered with the effort.

The fire alarms blared loud when the door swung open, hitting the wall behind him, and instantly…

Started choking…

* * *

Bill awoke in the mindscape, but not his mindscape, or the common space, but an area of flannel. Bill signed.

"Alex," he said with a groan.

"It's been awhile, Bill," Alex said happily, in that annoying preppy voice.

"What do you want, Alex?" Bill.

"What, can't the god of creation talk to the demon of destruction once in a while," Bill rolled his eye and tilted his body. "Fine, fine, I have a reason," Alex smiled. Bill made a gesture to carry on after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"You can't go setting rooms on fire and you can't possess people,"

"Alex, with all due respect, to quote you, I'm the 'Demon of Destruction', why would I follow your rules?"

"Because I created your powers and, by extension, you," Bill groaned again.

"I AM MY OWN DEMON,"

"Bill, Bill, Bill, do you want to keep your powers," Bill stopped and froze, staring at Alex in disbelief.

"Fine, fine, whatever," said Bill, defeated. "Can you at least explain my eyes,"

"Using your powers draws unwanted attention to me in our world, so I thought I should punish you with unwanted attention,"

Bill scowled, brow thickening, fireball form… Alex clicked his finger and Bill woke up.

* * *

Bill shot up in a hospital, heavily breathing.

"I HATE AXOLOTLS," he screamed, pushing a glass of the table next to him.


	15. Teena Toddler Run Away

"So what the hell is up with this child?" screeched Freddie to the poor doctor.

"We.. we um.. still haven't found anything strange about Miss Cipher, Mr Pines," choked out Dr Lanyon, the man fuming, thinning brown hair shone a dark ruby in the lights.

"Then do more tests!" Freddie screamed.

"We may not be able to do that, Mr Pines,"

"Any why's th…" Freddie's train of thought derailed as he stared at the gaping open door of the empty metal room.

* * *

Bill's left arm was in a cast, kicking his short legs kicking into nothing, he could only just hear his foster parents through the heavy-duty door. The metal room. A bucket, a bed without blankets and a ball (for his amusement)

Nothing flammable, nothing to burn, except the clothes he needed for warmth. Metal rooms weren't known for their amazing thermal-keeping power. With a sigh, he picked up his ball, aiming it at the emergency release button.

"Freedom,' he muttered, running out of the door he definitely planned to open. Freddie was in the kitchen, yelling at the doctors. This was his chance.

Freddie's wallet lay on the table, Bills jacket and shoes in a cupboard. He grabbed all three, not putting his jacket or shoes on as he ran out the door.

Bill Cipher. William Cipher. Hair cut off, as neatly as Bill's excitedly shaking hands could manage, nice and short. He counted his cash; Freddie had a lack of trust in the bank, so around $360 in 20 bills sat in his fat wallet.

First order of business was better clothes, wincing at the yellow dress he'd worn at the fundraiser. He longed to go somewhere expensive but he needed to save his money, so Walmart it was. A Yellow hoodie over a yellow shirt with black jeans. And boxers!

'Much better!" he muttered, looking at the clearly male child in front of him with a smile. Everything would be better now, right?

* * *

"Wilhelmina Olivia Cipher, a three-year-old foster child, has run away. It's believed she's a pyromaniac, as she set fire to a hospital" said the news reporter, emotionless, on the unsold Target tv. A picture of a normal toddler with blonde curly pigtails and big brown eyes, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue denim shorts hanging halfway up a tree with short, bitten nails painted blue, smiling, big dimples. Chubby cheeks. A run-of-the-mill child no one would look twice at. Bill stared at himself in the window, illuminated only by the tv screens with his sunken mismatched eyes getting lost in black bags with hundreds of wrinkles. His cheeks were caved in and he'd forgotten how to smile; he'd tried but it had ended in tears. The $360 hadn't lasted as long as he'd hoped.

"If you see her, call the police immediately and keep your distance, she's dangerous. She hasn't been seen for 2 months, her foster parents miss her"

Bill snorted. They clearly hadn't found the metal room yet. They wouldn't be making him out to be the villain otherwise. Or maybe they had, the news enjoyed victim blaming after all. And no one was coming to find him; he'd stopped pulling his hood up to hide his face. Why was he on the news again? No one cared about the weirdo. The Demon. The supposed pyromaniac. He darted around the corner, the tv sprawl faded in with the bustle of San Francisco, the place he'd found himself in. It was easier here, no one questioned why a child, one who looked barely old enough to be out of nappies, was walking around on his own.

It was easier to pickpocket too.

Sure, Alex didn't approve, but what could he do? Bill, after all, wasn't using his powers for this, for anything, and that was all Alex controlled. For the first time in his life, he'd done everything without magic. He knew Mabel would be looking for him. His demon would still be in the mindscape, yes, but he'd be less visible the fewer powers he used. He wasn't going back.

Alex kept invading his dreams. Saying he had to go home or he'd take away his powers. Bill reminded him they weren't being used at the moment. Alex got more insistent. He began to get desperate. To beg him to get some help. Bill almost believed it was for his own benefit to go back to the hell-hole of his foster home. Alex was breaking him down. Bill didn't want to be broken. So he did the only responsible thing.

He just stopped sleeping.

Coffee was frequently chucked away, too cold, too much coffee, wrong size, no hazelnut creamer. It was fine. He was fine. Sure, it made him jittery, gave him headaches and made him throw, but he could avoid Alex and his nightmares. Though he swore he could hear his deep, comfortable voice, like a sunset on a calm twinkling ocean, round every corner Bills worn trainers turned. He sounded disapproving, begging Bill to sleep. To drop his caffeine addiction.

Bill didn't have an addiction. He just needed coffee to keep awake. He needed it too stop Alex from convincing him to go back to the Pines' house. It was perfectly reasonable

Someone was watching him, he was sure. A thousand eyes somehow fitted there gaze onto his small frame. He popped his hood up, brushed his fringe over his unusual eyes, he glanced at the floor. He focused on his breathing. In. Step. Out. Step. In. Step. Out. Step. In. Step. Out. Step. In. Step. Out. Step. In. St… Bill collided with someone. His breath hitched. The stranger, in a confused voice, asked

"Bill? Bill, is that you? Bill Cipher?" He nodded, hands engulfed his body. Bill, for the first time in months, felt calm.

Everything would be better now, right?


End file.
